Learning To Trust
by the original ice queen
Summary: Chelsea is a typical nineteen year old teen. When she moves to Sunshine Islands and meets a certain moody cowboy, will she learn to trust again? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

**Chapter 1:**

**Chelsea's P.O.V **

I stood clutching the piece of paper in my hand. This is it. The escape opportunity I had been waiting for since I turned sixteen, a chance to finally break away from dreary city life. At the top of the paper in bold read '**NEEDED: Dedicated Rancher willing to relocate permanently**' I read on, 'Hard-working, enthusiastic rancher needed as co-owner of Sunshine Ranch. Applicants must be willing to move to Sunny Islands ASAP. Accommodation will be provided. Call 0800-555-333 for details.'

It was perfect.

'Well, I'm not a 'dedicated rancher', but how hard could it be?' I muttered to myself, probably causing people to look at me like I was crazy.

Slipping the paper into my rucksack, I dashed out of the job centre I'd spent almost all of my Monday mornings at for the past two years, into the warm summer sun and ran home.

I guess I'm like most nineteen year old girls: bubbly, friendly, a little self conscious. I'm what you would call 'unusual looking' with my pin-straight, chestnut brown hair and huge bug-like eyes. I really do hate my eyes. They're the size of tennis balls which is ridiculous enough, but the colour of bright sky blue makes them worse. It's like they're about to pop out of my head or something. I've had my fair share of boyfriends though I guess... Nothing serious, just a few notes passed during lessons and a few awkward hugs during break. All except Trent, he was different. Trent and I had dated back when I was seventeen. I sighed internally as I thought his name, erasing it from my mind as soon as it had entered. _'Don't you dare think of that douche bag'_ I thought angrily, but my mind wouldn't listen. Thoughts of _that _night flooded my brain. I winced a little. Shaking it off, I plastered a solid frown on my face, and got back to the task at hand.

'Where's my god damn phone?' I grumbled, flinging random objects out of the way as I searched my messy room with the grace of an elephant. Finally, I spotted it hiding in one of my converse.

'What are you doing over there?' I demanded at the inanimate object. Swooping in, I grabbed it before it could escape.

'Okaaaaaay, what's the number for this ranchy place...' I mumbled as I frowned at the piece of, now crumpled, paper.

I had this weird habit of talking to myself. A lot. Some people thought I was insane but I couldn't seem to help it.

Dialling the number, I felt a sudden twang of nervousness in my stomach. _'What if they don't hire me?' 'What if they've already found a rancher who actually knows what they're doing?' '..What if I see Trent?' _I cursed out loud and exclaimed 'STOP THINKING OF THAT DOUCHE BAG TRENT!' and then I froze, calmed myself down, and dialled the number.

'Hello there,' said an annoyingly preppy male voice 'This is Sunshine Ranch, Mark speaking'

'Oh, er, hello Mark. I was just calling about the job position?' I responded, trying to sound as confident as possible.

'Sure I'll just go get Tar- Wait, what job position?' he managed before being cut off by another male,

'MARK! What have I told you about using the god damn phone to make your social calls! Get back to work!' the voice sounded irritated. I heard shuffling as the phone changed hands and then the other voice spoke again.

'I'm sorry about that; you know how it is, young assistants and their incompetence... Anyway, my name's Taro, did I hear you say you were interested in the rancher position going?'

A bit taken aback by his upfront nature, I stuttered idiotically 'Oh... er, yes! I, er, saw the advertisement and, well, I really want to try my hand at, er, ranching!'

'Good! So you'll take the job?'

'Wha-what? Are you serious?' I all but squealed,

'Sure I'm serious! So will ya?' He replied, a little impatient now,

'O-of course I will!' I replied with excitement

'Good. Be here 6am sharp Wednesday morning, no excuses. See you then!' and with that, he hung up.

'What in the hell just happened?' I whispered dreamily. Then it hit me. I. Have. A. Job. I have a _job_. I, Chelsea Jacobs, HAVE A JOB! I squealed loudly and burst into a ridiculous celebratory dance of bouncing around and kicking random items across the room.

'CHELSEA? Chelsea! Is that you up there?' a voice shouted from downstairs,

My dancing halted immediately and I stood up straight, embarrassed. 'Hey Ma, yeah it's just me!'

'Thought so! Well get your butt down here! I've got pizza!'

I felt a smile stretch across my face in elation. Aaah, pizza: one of the best creations known to man. I sprinted down the stairs, eyes wide and hungry, nearly tackling my mother on the way.

'Woah there! Slow down wolf girl. There's plenty to go around' my mother smiled.

She was a traditionally beautiful woman with a heart shaped face, perfect little nose and big brown eyes. The type you see in old romance movies or described in books as the fairy queen. Her soft, honey blonde hair floated gently around her shoulders.

'I sure hope so!' I rejoiced with a smile as I followed her like a hungry animal into the kitchen. All the while thinking how devastated she'll be when I tell her, and how excited I am to leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey

_**A/N: I would've uploaded this sooner, but I accidentally overwrote the file and had to re-write the chapter :( I preferred the original, but unfortunately I had to write it with no memory of the previous.  
Thank you for the reviews! I'll try not to make this soo predictable. It still feels soo weird knowing people have read **__**my**__** fanfic :o  
Anyway! Hope you like it.  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon :(**

**Chapter 2: Journey**

**Chelsea's P.O.V**

'I just can't believe that you're leaving!' blubbered my mother for the fiftieth time today.

'Mum, calm down. I'm going to be-' I begun the usual speech

'But you're _my _baby!' More tears. 'And I'm just going to miss you soo much!'

I looked at her properly then. Her eyes were large and watery, large black smudges from her mascara encircled them.

'Ma,' I comforted, using my old nickname for her, 'It'll be okay! I promise I'll come visit!' I said, knowing that I would not come and visit her in this hell hole of a city, '...Or you could visit me! It'll be fun! Like going on vacation' I said with a smile.

'But-But- It won't be the same!' she whimpered

'Ma, I'm _nineteen_. That's the same age you were when you had me!' I said seriously, pleading this time, 'It's going to be okay!'

Then she did the unexpected. She looked at me seriously for a moment, smothered me in a big hug, took a step back and smiled.

'You're right... You're much more mature than I ever was at your age. It's just going to take some getting used to... That's all' she whispered, more tears threatening to fall.

Wait, she's actually _letting me go? _Wow, miracles do exist.

I looked at the clock, 11:30pm. It was getting late.

She followed my gaze, gasping as if she thought it was still morning, 'Wow, is that the time! Guess you'd better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow! Big, big day' she said with a wobbly smile

'Ma-' but she cut me off,

'No, no. I'm fine.' She sniffed, wiping her nose attractively on her sleeve. 'I'll see you in the morning' she whispered as she slipped out of my room.

I let out a sigh, looking around at my now empty room. Surprisingly, all of my worldly possessions had fit into two suitcases and three boxes.

_I suppose I should get some sleep._ I changed into my favourite pj's: a pair of blue shorts dotted with pandas, and a faded lavender vest top.

Sliding into my warm, spongey bed, I began to feel my mind drifting into the fantasy land of Chelsea's Imagination.

~o~o~o~o~o~

I was wrenched from my dream of talking chipmunks by my mother bouncing up and down gleefully at the bottom of my bed. _Well someone's been in the sugar jar again._ I growled, muttering something incoherent. She just giggled.

'WAKEY WAKEY LAZY GIRLY!' she exclaimed, _is murder really illegal? _'Greet the day! The sun is shining! Well, it sort of is I guess... and you're going to be late!'

At her last comment I bolted from my bed and to the clock. I was going to kill my mother. 4:30am. My boat didn't come till 5am.

'Mother dearest,' I started pleasantly, 'Do you know what time it is?' I asked sweetly.

'Why yes dear, yes I do' she replied smugly, a haughty smile on her face.

That's when I dived at her, initiating a pillow fight along the way. My mother and I are like sisters sometimes, it's ridiculous.

When the bloodbath had ended, we lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Both doubled over and clutching our sides from laughter. I was really going to miss my mum.

'I'm... really... going... to... miss you' I said between gasps

She giggled, 'Me too,' she smiled whilst rolling over onto all fours and getting up. 'But if we don't get going soon, you're gonna be late'

Ah, curse fun for making you forget important stuff. I'd forgot why we were up soo early.

~o~o~o~o~o~

'I can't believe we were almost late!' my mother exclaimed in mock sadness

It was 4:59am. A minute to spare.

'Well, if it weren't for you flirting with that guy, we would've been here _ages _ago.' I teased

She'd been like that ever since dad left. I'd lost count of how many guys she'd brought home when I was growing up, after a while I stopped trying to remember names.

'_Actually,_ I was asking for directions,' she responded, her nose pointed in the air, 'Besides, he was cute!'

'Ew, mum! You're like, old. Can you not? Please?'

'Thirty-eight is not old! Cheeky minx!' she exclaimed.

I just chuckled.

Just then, a loud sound echoed through the docks, my boat was here.

'Well, I suppose it's time for you to go' my mother whispered, all humour gone from her face. Her eyes were watery again, her small smile wobbly.

'I guess so' I whispered, emotion caught in my throat.

She hugged me fiercely for what felt like an eternity and then took a step back.

This was it, no turning back.

I began to board the boat, but suddenly, I felt five again. I ran back to my mother, gave her one last hug, and then ran onto the boat before I could change my mind.

~o~o~o~o~o~

I'd been on this stupid boat for ten minutes now. I thought of my childish mother, I'd waved frantically at her until she'd become a tiny dot on the horizon. I giggle softly to myself; she was probably still there... Waving at someone who was already gone.

'I hate boats' I whispered with hatred.

Don't get me wrong, I love the sea. It's soo blue and wide. But boats? I think they're Satan's creation.

Bored, I turned and decided to check out my fellow passengers: a frustrated mother and her children, a well-dressed business man tapping away on his laptop, a cowboy. Wait... A... _Cowboy?_

Just across the deck, with his back to me, stood a man with startling silver hair. That wasn't what had caught my attention though of course. He was dressed in full cowboy gear. Black undershirt and pants, a brown waistcoat, black Stetson, a white necktie, black fingerless gloves, and... was that a _lasso _attached to his belt? _No way..._

'I wonder why he's dressed like that...' I whispered curiously aloud.

As if someone had called his name, he snapped around, his eyes locking with mine.

I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed he'd caught be staring... He looked, awestruck for a moment, before frowning and walking off.

_Well, how pleasant. _

I shook it off and took my previous stance at the railing. Looking out at the beautiful blue sea as it rippled in the wind, I felt my mind begin to wander.

Strangely, all I could think of was the cowboy.

**Vaughn's P.O.V**

I growled as I stomped to my cabin. _Get a grip Vaughn, _I muttered internally, _why'd you have to go all goo-goo eyed at that girl? _

Just a few minutes ago, I'd been standing at the railing of the deck, staring out onto the beautiful sea. The sun was sparkling off the surface, and I'd forgotten the purpose of my travel, all too soon though it had flooded back to me. Thoughts of that stupid island and those stupid, preppy villagers filled my mind. I'd sighed in exasperation and turned, only to find a girl staring at me. _What did she want?_ I'd wondered, hoping she wasn't intending on talking to me. I really hated when people did that. But instead of turning away or pretending she hadn't been staring at me, she'd smiled. Her smile was one of those big goofy smiles; it'd shown all of her perfectly white teeth. _And those eyes... _She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Huge and blue, the exact colour of a summer sky. I'd felt a blush creep across my face and, frowning at my own idiocy, I'd left abruptly. She probably thought I was rude.

_She was soo beautiful... _I stopped walking. _She was what?_

'Get. A. Grip.' I growled menacingly, realising too late I'd spoken aloud.

Luckily, no one was in ear shot. Good.

I continued into my cabin, slamming the door just a little too hard.

I decided that I might as well try and get some shut eye before I arrived at the stupid island. _That girl better not stay long._

I settled myself onto the tiny cabin bed and closed my eyes. I tried to get to sleep, but all I could think of was the blue eyed girl...

_**A/N: Soo, how was it? It's a little longer than the last chapter... Please review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

_**A/N: Chelsea's arrived at Sunny Island! Hooray!  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon :(**

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

**Chelsea's P.O.V**

I let out an exaggerated sigh of boredom for, what felt like, the hundredth time since the boat left dock. I thought of the games console I had stashed away in one of my cardboard boxes below deck. _Why didn't I keep it in my rucksack? _

'Because you're a moron that's why' I replied out loud, not even bothering to check if anyone was around.

I sighed again and began pacing the deck. I mixed it up a bit by adding a twirl here and there. God, I really was a moron...

I heard someone clear their throat nervously and turned in the direction of the sound. It was a ship hand around my age with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He blushed when I smiled at him which only made me smile more.

''scuse me Miss, it's just that... I was told to come and tell you we'd be docking soon, and you should prepare to step ashore' he said in a gentle American voice.

'Oh, we're almost here?' I asked enthusiastically, searching the horizon for any sign of the island, 'I can't see anything...'

'That's because you're looking the wrong way Miss' he chuckled whilst gently turning me to face the opposite direction.

Lo and behold, was Sunny Island.

~o~o~o~o~o~

'Watch yer step Ma'am' the rough, authoritative voice of the Captain warned.

But, naturally, I had already tripped. Bracing myself for the impact of the deck on my face, I was surprised when I felt a strong hold on my arms pulling me up.

'Watch what you're doing.' Muttered a beautiful voice. The voice was smooth and velvety, yet it had a coarse southern twang which broke it up a little. It was like music to my ears.

I shot bolt upright in embarrassment, stuttered a quick apology, and practically ran onto dry land without even getting a glance at my saviour. _Saviour, _I chuckled at my puke worthy choice of language.

'Hey! Watch where you're going!' exclaimed an aggressive voice.

_Today is really not my day. _I looked up to apologise, only to be struck dumb by the girl in front of me. She was deathly pale with big brown eyes, the contrast was jaw-dropping but that wasn't what had struck me. She had vibrant pink hair, the colour of salmon. It should have looked ridiculous, but in addition to her flawless complexion, it was unusually beautiful. _Wow, okay... Now you sound like a lesbian. _

'I am _not _a lesbian!' I argued back, once again I'd spoken out loud.

'Sorry... What?' the girl chuckled while I blushed furiously.

Before I could retreat back to the safety of the boat, she spoke again.

'Na, don't worry. I'm only teasing' she smiled, 'what's your name anyway?'

'Ch-Chelsea'

'I'm Natalie, my family owns the ranch here' she responded with a smile.

_Wasn't I supposed to be working for some ranch owner? What was his name again... Terry?... Tyler?... Taro? Yeah that's the one. _

'I don't suppose... You're related to Taro?' I said nervously, _please say yes please say yes please say yes._

'Yeah! Why? Do you know him?'

I let out a sigh of relief, 'Actually, he's sort of my new boss. I'm the new rancher!' I said cheerfully

She smiled then, and I mean really smiled.

'No way! I've been waiting for you all morning!' she exclaimed, and with that, I was dragged off towards the town.

~o~o~o~o~o~

'Get ready to meet little Miss. Sunshine himself' Natalie muttered sarcastically.

We'd arrived outside of a medium sized house. I looked around nervously, _what if he's really big and scary? _But before I could let my thoughts progress, I was thrust through the threshold.

'Elliot! Watch what you're doing! You're doing it all wrong!' a voice thundered, the same voice from the phone call. The voice of my boss. 'Elliot! Are you listening to me? Stop slacking!'

A boy a little older than me sighed; he was the double of Natalie but in male form. I assume this is her 'annoyingly spineless older brother' Elliot she'd complained about so much.

'I've been doing this for _three years, _I _think_ I sort of know what I'm doing' he muttered.

Taro's eyes narrowed. He wasn't at all what I'd expected. He was quite small and old, with large, bushy eyebrows which dominated his face, and to top it all off, in his hand was a walking cane.

He was about to rant again when he noticed me. He looked at me suspiciously, and then spoke directly to Natalie.

'Who's your little friend?' he asked, still staring at me.

'This is Chelsea, and she just so happens to be your new rancher' she replied sweetly as she walked over and gave me a reassuring smile.

I stepped forward, _be professional. BE PROFESSIONAL._

'He-' I was cut off.

'Well it's about time!' he exclaimed, 'Follow me, I'll show you to your house'

I felt dazed. My _house?_

**Vaughn's P.O.V**

_Damn girl, why'd she have to be so clumsy? Stumbling all over the damn place, causing all kinds of trouble. She'd better not be planning to stay here long. Don't need any more annoying villagers on this god forsaken island._

I stomped towards the animal shop, my work place and temporary home. On the way I saw old man Taro, he was mumbling to himself about something like a 'new rancher' and 'exciting prospects'

_Strange, I didn't see any ranchers on the boat. Wait, it couldn't be... Na, she looked too fragile for ranch work._

I stormed into the shop like I did every Wednesday. I could just hear Julia chatting excitedly to her friend Natalie. They were probably talking about _boys _or something.

I sighed in frustration. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen in on what they're saying... I could use a bit of entertainment..._

'Really? A new girl on the island? O-M-G! This is soo exciting! Tell me all about her! I wanna know _everything_!' she exclaimed, I shook my head. _Julia is as preppy as ever I see._

'I don't really know much Jules! I only met her a few minutes ago!' there was a slight pause, 'She is really pretty though... Small, dark hair, big blue eyes'

Thoughts of _that_ girl floated into my mind... _Surely she isn't...?_

'Wow, a female rancher! And I was expecting some burly farmer guy!' Jules exclaimed, 'I can't wait to tell the guys! They're gonna _flip!_... Hey... which do you like better, the blue or the pink?'

I zoned out... _Female_ rancher? Realisation began to set in. _Oh no..._ _No no no no... SHE'S the new rancher?_


End file.
